1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover device, more particularly to a multi-section cover device for a slide way of a machining apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional machining apparatus 100 that includes a machining base 101 and a workpiece support 103. The machining base 101 is formed with a slide way 102 that extends in a longitudinal direction. The work piece support 103 is mounted movably on the machining base 101 and is linearly displaceable along the slide way 102. Work pieces are placed on the work piece support 103 when working on the same. As the work piece support 103 moves along the slide way 102, the slide way 102 will be partly exposed, and work piece fragments can fall into and collect in the slide way 102, thereby affecting smooth movement of the work piece support 103. As such, a pair of cover devices 104 are usually mounted on opposite ends of the work piece support 103 so as to ensure that the slide way 102 remains concealed during movement of the work piece support 103 therealong.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional cover device for a slide way 12 of a machining apparatus. The cover device includes a fixed shield member 13 mounted on one end of a work piece support 11 that is movable along the slide way 12, and a movable shield member 14 coupled pivotally to the fixed shield member 13. A link arm 15 has one end connected pivotally to a machining base, and the other end connected pivotally to the movable shield member 14.
With further reference to FIG. 3, when the work piece support 11 moves toward one end of the slide way 12, the fixed shield member 13 will push the movable shield member 14. When the movable shield member 14 extends beyond the end of the slide way 12, the link arm 15 will pivot until the movable shield member 14 is in an almost vertical position and the link arm 15 is in a substantially horizontal position. The design as such results in a relatively short length of the cover device that projects from the end of the slide way 12.
Accordingly, when the work piece support 11 moves away from the end of the slide way 12, the fixed shield member 13 will pull the movable shield member 14 to dispose the latter once again above the slide way 12. As such, work piece fragments can be prevented from falling into and collecting in the slide way 12.
The following are some of the drawbacks of the conventional cover device of FIGS. 2 and 3:
1. The length of the slide way 12 increases with the size of the machining apparatus. Therefore, to ensure that the slide way 12 remains concealed at all times, either the fixed shield member 13 or the movable shield member 14 should be lengthened. The movable shield member 14 cannot be arbitrarily lengthened in view of its pivoting relationship with the link arm 15. On the other hand, the longer the fixed shield member 13, the longer will be the length of the cover device that projects from the end of the slide way 12.
2. Movement of the movable shield member 14 is not adequately supported. As the movable shield member 14 extends beyond the end of the slide way 12, the load of the movable shield member 14 will be concentrated at the pivot connection with the link arm 15, thereby affecting pivoting movement and resulting in severe wearing of the link arm 15.
the main object of the present invention is to provide a multi-section cover device for a slide way of a machining apparatus that is capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.
According to the present invention, a multi-section cover device is adapted for use with a machining apparatus. The machining apparatus includes a machining base that is formed with a slide way which extends in a longitudinal direction and which has opposite sides spaced apart from each other in a transverse direction relative to the longitudinal direction, and a work piece support that is mounted movably on the machining base and that is linearly displaceable along the slide way. The cover device is adapted to be mounted on one end of the work piece support so as to ensure that the slide way remains concealed during movement of the work piece support along the slide way. The multi-section cover device comprises a fixed shield member, first and second movable shield members, and a pair of link arms.
The fixed shield member includes two upright first lateral plates spaced apart from each other in the transverse direction, and a first top plate extending in the transverse direction and interconnecting upper edges of the first lateral plates. Each of the first lateral plates has a first inner edge portion adapted to be connected fixedly to said one end of the work piece support, and a first outer edge portion opposite to the first inner edge portion in the longitudinal direction.
The first movable shield member includes two upright second lateral plates spaced apart from each other in the transverse direction, and a second top plate extending in the transverse direction and interconnecting upper edges of the second lateral plates. Each of the second lateral plates has a second inner edge portion connected pivotally to the first outer edge portion of a respective one of the first lateral plates, and a second outer edge portion opposite to the second inner edge portion in the longitudinal direction. The first movable shield member further includes a roller unit mounted on a bottom side surface of the second top plate and adapted to contact rollingly the slide way.
The second movable shield member includes two upright third lateral plates spaced apart from each other in the transverse direction, and a third top plate extending in the transverse direction and interconnecting upper edges of the third lateral plates. Each of the third lateral plates has a third inner edge portion connected pivotally to the second outer edge portion of a respective one of the second lateral plates, and a third outer edge portion opposite to the third inner edge portion in the longitudinal direction. The third outer edge portions of the third lateral plates have confronting inner wall surfaces.
The link arms are adapted to be disposed respectively on the opposite sides of the slide way. Each of the link arms has a lower pivot end portion adapted to be mounted pivotally on the machining base below the slide way, and an upper support end portion opposite to the pivot end portion. The support end portion of each of the link arms is disposed adjacent to the inner wall surface and is pivoted to the third outer edge portion of a respective one of the third lateral plates. The support end portion of each of the link arms is formed with a shield supporting edge that abuts against a bottom side surface of the third top plate when the second movable shield member extends beyond the length of the slide way due to movement of the work piece support along the slide way.